A proposal
by malteselover
Summary: It's been two years since the downfall of the Dark Lord, and Harry feels its time to ask the question that could change his life forever. A one-shot.


**A/N: I came up with this yesterday, when I was bored and itching to write. It's a short little one shot about how I imagined Harry proposing to Ginny. The inspirations for this was the song "More than This" by Vanessa Carlton. Enjoy!**

Harry had faced plenty of daunting experiences in his twenty years of existence. He had slain a basilisk, out-flew a dragon, and defeated the most villainous wizard in recent memory. Sure, he had been nervous then, apprehensive, and rather unsure. But those feelings seemed insignificant to how he felt now.

In theory, it should have been easy enough. He certainly wasn't the first to do it, and he wasn't the last either. But at that moment, he felt as though no one could possibly do what he was about to do. What if she said no? What if she said yes? As they walked down the narrow, moonlit path, he could feel the ring bouncing in his pocket, becoming increasingly heavy with each step.

How in the world was he supposed to ask her?

For a few minutes, Ginny and Harry walked together in silence. Neither of them was looking directly at each other, though Harry kept stealing glances at her, trying to read her expression.

They stopped at the same time, right where the winding dirt road forked into two separate paths. Around them, there was near complete darkness, the main source of light coming from the pale full moon and the thousands of stars, winking down on the pair of them.

For the first time since the walk began, Harry and Ginny dared to look directly into each other's eyes. Even in the darkness, Harry could make out Ginny's features, which seemed to glow. Her eyes reflected the dull moonlight, brightening it ten-fold. He could even discern the outline of her fiery red hair.

_I can do this. _Harry thought. _I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…_

_This is going to be way harder than I thought._

"Ginny," he breathed, hoping that it hadn't come out as shaky as he felt. He could feel his hands tremble ever so slightly, and clenched his hands as a feeble attempt to make them stop.

"Um…" He had reached a mind blank, and after spending the last weekend rehearsing it over in his head. He tried to collect his thoughts, and thought he heard an owl hoot in the distance.

"It's okay…" Ginny said, soothingly. She didn't look like she quite knew what Harry was about to do, but she could easily see that Harry was nervous. "It's just us…out here."

"Yeah…just us," it seemed like a promising place to start. "Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"I've done some thinking. A lot of thinking really…"

Harry hoped that at least that came out sounding okay. It seemed so, for Ginny's face bore the faint lines that signaled the beginning of a smile.

"It's just that, we've known each other for so long." Now that he thought about it, he _had_ known her for a while. Starting at eleven. He thought back to second year, when she could barely talk to him…and fifth year, when they actually began to bud as friends. And sixth year, though four years ago, seemed both an eternity away and at the same time, just yesterday. The feeling of his first kiss with her still lingered in his thoughts and lips. Time had passes since then, but the feelings hadn't changed, or if anything, had increased.

"And I've decided…that if there is anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with…its you."

He looked at Ginny, whose smile had defined itself on her face.

He paused, unsure of exactly what to say next. There was so much he wanted to say, but at the same time, he didn't want to say anything at all. He just wanted to ask, and he just wanted her to say yes.

"I mean…there's just no one else, no one. And I really hope you feel the same way…"

Now was the time. Just right. Somewhere unseen in the tall grasses, crickets chirped in what seemed to be encouragement. He reached into his pocket, and wrapped his hands around the ring, or rather, the rest of his life.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket, and Ginny brought her hands to her face, smiling even wider. Her eyes glittered, and at that moment, Harry knew he had done the right thing.

"Ginny…will you…marry me?" He no longer felt uncomfortable or awkward. On the contrary, every pore in his body seemed instantly flooded with a mixture of warmth, adrenalin, and elation.

The words barely exited his mouth when he suddenly felt her body press up against his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his reached around her waist. She leaned her neck forward until her lips practically touched his ear.

"Yes."


End file.
